FFXIII - the Legacy of Etro
by Exinsh
Summary: In her early childhood, before she joined the army, Lightning met Divine Etro. This meeting changed Lightning's story. It changed Lightning's fate. The choices Lightning will make will decide the fate of the world. "Sleep in peace, Divine Etro. I will stand guard over the realm of the living."
1. Chapter 1 I C T A T A M

Hey! I had this huge desire to write a fanfic for FFXIII for a long time and I just couldn't stop from posting. I think no one has ever wrote a fanfic with similar idea so I hope it will get interesting.

Briefly - it will be close to a canon FFXIII story at the beginning, but with a major twists later on. I hope I made my explanations about Cocoon, fal'Cie and Gran Pulse as correctly as I could. When I was playing an actual game all those explanations and terms the game gave to me were confusing and I understood everything only from second play through.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the idea and the story. This chapter is kind of short, but it only a prologue anyway. I will continue this story no matter what, though your feedback would be highly appreciated.

Enough with my rant and on with the story.

* * *

**Final Fantasy XIII**

**the Legacy of Etro**

**Chapter 1: I called thee and thou answered me**

A young girl stood in the darkness. She was no older than 14 or 15, with long, pinkish hair which was a bit spiky on the right side and straight on the left side. She had also a beautiful pair of teal eyes which leaned more towards the shade of blue. She wore a simple nightgown: short pink shorts and blue, short sleeved blouse.

"Where am I?" she asked to no one in particularly. Her strong teenage voice echoed throughout the darkness. Despite her young age and being a girl, her voice had some kind of power behind it which demanded respect or, in this case, answer. Usually bullies had this kind of voice, though there were some exceptions.

Being surrounded by darkness in an unknown place did nothing to scare her. The girl was very brave. And there was a simple explanation on why she wasn't scared. To quote something the girl said a year ago, when the school she was attending was raided by some terrorists who also managed to turn all the lights off, when she was the only girl who was not scared: 'I don't fear what I cannot see. Only when the terrorist will point his gun at me then I will truly be scared. I won't show it though – I don't want my enemy to see my fear, to give him the satisfaction when he kills me.'

Many other students were inspired by her speech and stopped trembling with fear and some teachers were even admiring this one young, but brave girl. Well, the girl herself doubted the last part of her statement. She didn't know how she would react when an enemy would actually point the gun at her face.

Anyway, back to the young pink haired girl in a night gown, who was surrounded by darkness.

The girl felt a slight breeze in front of her. She asked again "Where am I? Is anyone there?"

The girl made a step with her bare feet, making that kind of sound when you step on the marble floor. The sound echoed through out the room... or wherever she was at the moment.

The girl stopped and muttered "Weird. Last thing I remember is saying goodnight to Serah and mom and going to bed. Is this a dream?"

The girl made few more steps on stopped because she saw light entering her field of vision. The light began to shine brighter and brighter and the girl had to wince and closer her eyes in order to adjust to the sudden light.

When she opened her teal eyes, she noticed that the darkness has more or less disappeared. She saw that she indeed was standing on a marble floor which looked more like a road. At the end of the road there was something shiny.

The girl looked right, left and behind. The only thing she could see is darkness. It's like someone wanted her to follow that road.

"**Come, Claire ****Farron****,**" a mysterious, feminine whisper echoed throughout the entire place, calling for the girl. **"Do not fear me nor this place, child. I mean you no harm."**

The girl, which is now revealed as Claire Farron, frowned and muttered "A child? Sounds like an old lady speaking."

"**You can't imagine," **the voice whispered in, what sounded like, amusement. Claire blushed a bit from embarrassment. She didn't think that whoever spoke could hear her. **"Come."**

Claire sighed _"Looks like there's nothing else I can do now. It's just a dream anyway,"_ and started to slowly make her way forward, towards the shiny thing. With each step she took she couldn't help but think that it seemed too real. She had dreams before and they were much different than this one. Claire could feel the cool marble floor, the warm breeze and the soothing sensation coming from that light.

After 15 minutes of walking Claire finally reached the end of the road. For some reason she wasn't tired at all. It must be because it's a dream, she thought.

She looked up and awed at the sight. It was a throne. And it wasn't just a _simple_ throne. Simple things as that won't surprise girl as Claire.

The throne was made from crystal. From the purest crystal Claire has ever seen – the beam of light entered at one side and left at the other side as a stream of colorful lights. The crystal was shimmering. At the top of the crystal stone there was a large chair which was embedded right in the crystal. Or maybe this chair, this throne, came from the crystal itself, Claire will never know.

In the throne sat a lady. Claire couldn't make out her appearance – it was blurred so much that the only thing the girl could see is a lone figure sitting on it. Claire was sure about one thing though, whoever was sitting on a throne was made entirely from a crystal as well. Claire had this strange feeling that the lady sitting on the throne _wasn't_ there, but at the same time that the lady _was_ actually there. It was so confusing.

This woman on the throne had this aura around her that demanded to bow on your knees and start to pray, but at the same time it was soothing and caring.

"**So you've answered me after all,**" the woman from the throne said, her lips and body never moving.

Claire couldn't help but stutter, these feelings were so real, "I-I answered Y-you?"

Claire could _feel_ the woman's smile, "**Yes. I called thee and thou soul answered me.**"

She didn't say anything else. Claire's eyebrow started to twitch. If this woman in front of her called for her then why Claire has to make the conversation going? Fine, Claire thought, she will have to play by the woman's rules.

"You called me? Who are you anyway?" Claire asked.

"**Yes, I called you, Lightning. I am divine Etro. The goddess who watches over Valhalla,"** the woman answered in a matter-of-fact voice.

Claire frowned, "Uh-huh. Etro-"

"_**Divine**_** Etro, Lightning, don't forget it,"** the woman corrected her a bit harshly.

"Uh-huh," Claire said. That was total bullshit she thought, Etro is only a legend, a fairy tail, though Claire couldn't deny feeling this aura of divinity around the woman. It must be on of the weirdest dreams she ever had in her life. Well then, she then just needs to wait when she will wake up. Until then she is stuck in this place with Etro.

"Okay then, oh Divine Etro," Claire said sarcastically and she could swear she _felt_ the woman frown. She ignored it and continued "Why do you keep calling me Lightning?"

"**Because you will be known as Lightning in the future. My apologies if it makes you feel confused. I will call you by name from now on."**

"Uh-huh... So, Divine Etro, are you from future or something?" Claire asked.

"**No, Claire. I am not from the future because I don't have the ability to travel across the time line. I am bound here, in Valhalla, to protect it. I can see the future through my eyes though," **Etro answered.

Claire frowned. It was all so confusing. This dream felt more real than she thought is possible and she also felt like the time has stopped here. She couldn't explain how she knew that, but it just _felt_ like that. The road behind her was hidden in darkness, just like the both sides of the road. The only thing she could see is this throne and a blurry image of a crystal woman sitting on the throne.

After a minute or two of silence, Claire decided to speak with this crazy woman. She didn't have anything better to do to pass time here anyway.

"Okay, lets start from beginning. Where am I right now?"

"**You're not psychically here. Your consciousness and soul is here. Here, in Valhalla where my throne resides."**

Claire was a bit surprised by the revelation – she didn't expect to be dreaming about Valhalla, the realm of the dead, of all places. Claire didn't show her surprise though and mocked the crazy women even further "Oh great Divine Etro. Enlighten me then – what am I doing in _your divine _realm?"

Suddenly the air became so much heavier, _thicker_ with some kind of energy, and so much colder. Claire shivered and fell on her knees. She was heavily breathing and vapor was coming out of her mouth. The heat was literally leaving her body. Claire was struggling to stay even on her knees.

"_What is this?..._" Claire wondered, fear finding it's way into her brave mind.

"**STOP MOCKING ME, MORTAL!"** Etro roared, her voice full of fury. Claire couldn't help but slump on the floor from the force of the voice.

"**It is not a dream! Your soul and consciousness is indeed here, in Valhalla. I called for you and your soul answered me!"** Etro said, now much calmer than before. The tense aura was slowly vanishing **"I think we went the wrong way. I should have explained everything instead of allowing you to ask questions. Rise!" **

The coldness and heaviness of the air disappeared so that Claire could stand up. And she did just like she was ordered. As she stood up she was trembling in fear. No wonder everything felt so real. But why is she here, in the Unseen Realm? Is she dead? Claire didn't want to hear an answer to this question so she didn't ask. She stood in front of the throne, her head lowered, waiting when Etro will speak. Yes, now she didn't doubt that the crystallized woman on the throne was indeed Etro, judging by the aura, throne and her voice.

Etro spoke again, this time more calmly **"As I said before, I saw the future with my eyes and you're important part of this future. The future where Ragnarok is reborn and where Chaos seeps into this world; Future, where time is destroyed and I am dead. Troubling future for the universe indeed. If nothing is done to avert it, then your world will be destroyed."**

When Etro was done Claire asked, her head still lowered, "Divine Etro, why me? How come I'm important part in it?"

Claire was terrified at what she just heard. Ragnarok reborn is no good news. She didn't understand what Etro meant by those other facts, Claire was too afraid to ask Etro to elaborate it.

Claire once again felt like the woman smiled. It seemed that Etro showed her facial expressions by sending _feelings_ to nearby people. Well that was what Claire thought anyway.

"**I do not know – the future has yet to happen. I just know that you're important part in it, and I also know that you can stop it. I actually know that you and your friends somehow stopped the Ragnarok, but it caused something else to happen."**

"I still can't understand why me," Claire said.

"**Because you're my descendant,"** Etro deadpanned.

After a brief silence, Valhalla was filled with Claire's shout "WHAT?" Claire quickly shut her mouth and lowered her head even more. She then asked "Your descendant?"

Etro weakly chuckled **"Yes. When father, the Maker, created me he left me with no powers to create, while his other creations could create their own beings. I felt lonely so I killed myself to gain attention of father, the Maker. My blood then was used to create humans. Humans were with a curse, or rather a fate, to die someday and return to Valhalla, just like me. For some reason, my blood runs the most in you,"** after a brief pause Etro continued **"I knew there has to be a person with some of my blood in him, or her, so I called for this person using my already weakened power. Your soul, your blood, answered my call and came to my throne which makes you my descendant. You're the only living human in Valhalla right now, and the fact that you're still alive just solidifies this fact."**

"Wow," Claire muttered "I'm indirect descendant of Etr- Of Divine Etro herself."

"**That you are, child."**

Claire then asked "What is needed for me? Why did you call me here?"

"**A wise question," **Etro admitted **"I will not force anything on you, Claire, for that is not my way. I called you here to ask a favor as my descendant – to stop anything that might come after you defeat Ragnarok. Or to find a way to prevent Chaos seeping in to your realm, thus preventing the destruction of time, of your realm."**

"I don't want to be rude, but you say it like it's already decided that I will defeat Ragnarok," Claire said "Why is that?"

"**Unfortunately, your fate on that matter is already decided. It is outside my reach to change it. I see that someone else is starting to pull all the strings on this matter," **after another brief silence, Etro gasped as if realizing something **"I beg my pardon. I will elaborate one point – it is not the Ragnarok you should be concerned with, but the fall of Cocoon. You and your friends are the one****s**** who ****can**** prevent Cocoon's fall."**

Cocoon – the paradise in this realm, or so they say. Cocoon is an artificial land in a shape of a planet, which is levitated above the Gran Pulse. It is held in air by Cocoons' fal'Cie, which is called an Orphan, which also gave Cocoon's power source. There are also many more fal'Cie, who are called Sanctum fal'Cie, which are responsible for creating food or water.

Gran Pulse, on the other hand, is considered a hellish place, full of monsters and wild life. It is also a place where Pulse fal'Cie resides. People fear Pulse fal'Cie and it's l'Cie, especially what happened after the War of Transgression. L'Cie are servants of Pulse fal'Cie and it is believed that they are evil and their only goal is to destroy Cocoon. Being an l'Cie means you're an enemy of Cocoon.

Legends say that when a human becomes l'Cie they are given a Focus they needs to fulfill and in most cases this Focus revolves on destroying the Cocoon. If a human does not finish their Focus, they are turned into Cie'th, beings which live in eternal sorrow and regret, and robbed of all free will, Cie'th are damned to wander the world unliving and undying, until their corrupted flesh at last can move no more. But if an l'Cie completes it's focus then they are granted eternal life and are turned into a crystal.

Claire felt Etro frown and the goddess said **"I don't get it. I see that in order to save Cocoon you have to let it fall,"** after another deep frown, she continued **"Anyway, I will ask you again. Will you stop whatever might come ****after you save Cocoon****? Will you save this realm from whatever might endanger it?"**

It was her chance, Claire thought. All her life she wanted to be a part of something bigger. Her dream was to enter the army and become a high ranking soldier. A soldier who everyone would respect and look up to.

"I would gladly help you, Divine Etro, for I am your descendant," Claire said but then sadly admitted "But I am only a human. What possibly human can do to defeat a thing which may destroy an entire realm? How a human can save Cocoon from it's fall? Save it from anything that might happen to it?"

"**You never know what future holds,"** Etro said, sending a feeling of a smile **"I was the one who stopped Ragnarok in the War of Transgression and that action drained my powers too much. I'm slowly dying, Claire. But I can still help you. I didn't call you here for nothing after all. I will infuse you with power; I will give you piece of my power, but you yourself will have to find what it is, and then develop it. If you accept, long and hard road awaits you ahead. If you accept, the power I will give you will make my blood in you more dominant which will allow you to use various abilities. I don't know what they will be because each person is different, but you'll be stronger than humans."**

"Your blood in me more dominant?" Claire asked "Does that means that I will be a half-Goddess on Earth?"

Etro chuckled** "No silly. You won't be a goddess, people can't suddenly become Gods. You will be different from people, more powerful, but not a God."**

"I see," Claire said and then looked at the frozen in crystal figure, which sat on the crystal throne, with determined eyes "I will do it. All my life I wanted to become part of something bigger, to bring something new to this world. If you say that sooner or later I, and my friends will save, Cocoon then I might as well be part of something bigger. Of something that might save an entire world."

Despite her bravery and her maturity, Claire was still a teenager. Almost all teenagers wished to be part of something bigger, something what could change the world. At that moment Claire didn't know what she got into, she didn't have any idea what this decision would and could bring. Right now, the only thing in her mind was that she can't miss this chance.

"**Thank you, child,"** Etro answered **"After I infuse you with a piece of my power, I will fall into a slumber for an unknown time. I will still be able to oversee the Valhalla and keep the Chaos at by, but I won't be able to intervene in any mortal doings like I did before. This task now falls onto you, Claire."**

That said, an infinite number of blindingly light tendrils shot from the crystal throne and wrapped around Claire Farron until she was fully encased by it. It looked like a cocoon made from light and inside that cocoon was Claire. The girl didn't resist because somehow she knew it won't harm her.

The next few seconds Claire felt nothing but bliss. Her eyes were closed and she smiled. She had this distant feeling as if when her mother hugged her or said nice thing.

In the next moment though, the cocoon shimmered and deep red and blue streaks appeared on it and Claire screamed in pain. She didn't think it will be this painful.

After, some seconds, which felt more like an hour, the cocoon disappeared along with the pain. Claire collapsed on the ground with another blissful feeling. She felt like she was born anew; as if piece of her soul, of her mind or whatever, was finally unlocked.

She finally managed to stand on her knees and when she did she looked at the goddess. The entire throne along with Etro herself ceased to shimmer in crystalline light. The crystal itself dimmed and Claire, in contrary like before, barely could feel the divine aura around the throne. Claire realized that the Divine Etro was being completely serious when she told that after the infusion she could only watch over Valhalla.

Claire looked at the dimmed, blurry figure of the goddess and said "Sleep in peace, Divine Etro. I will stand guard over the realm of the living."

She didn't know why she said those words or where they came from in the first place, but she knew it was the right thing to say at this moment.

With a final, but quiet "Thank you, Claire Farron. Maybe we will meet again someday," Claire was literally thrown out from Valhalla. She saw how she passed some kind of gates and entered back into her body.

"Claire! Claire!" someone worriedly shouted.

Claire opened her eyes and recognized the face and the voice of her sister. "What time is it?" she asked.

"What time is it?" Serah asked as her eyebrow twitched "You were screaming like mad just now."

"I was screaming?" Claire confusingly asked.

"Yes, dear," her mother said. It was quite dark in the room so Claire couldn't make out the faces but she was sure it was her mother "Even I heard it."

It has something to do with that pain from before, Claire thought. Coming up with a quick excuse she said "Don't worry sis, mom. I had a nightmare but it's gone now."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mrs. Farron said.

"Mom, you know me pretty well to know the answer," Claire answered.

"Very well then. Goodnight, dear," her mother said and opened the door, but before she left she said "But you _will_ tell me about this nightmare in the morning."

"Yes, mom," Claire sighed and her mother left the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" young Serah asked, "You sounded like you were in a lot of pain."

"I'm fine, sis," Claire said "I will tell you about the nightmare tomorrow."

"Fine then," Serah said and went over to her bed "Goodnight."

"'Night!" Claire said and turned around in her bed "_I forgot to ask what did Divine Etro meant by 'your friends'._"

No one even noticed that her eyes changed from teal-blue to deep purple. A small, strange, circular on back of her neck also went unnoticed.

"_Bright future awaits me,_" she thought with a smile and drifted to the land of sleep.

Oh how wrong and naïve she was.

* * *

**-Back in Valhalla-**

"Odin," Etro called.

A mechanical-like being stepped out from the shadows, his features hidden in the dim light.

"**Yes, my goddess?" **Odin asked as he bowed in front of the throne.

"Keep an eye on Claire Farron," Etro ordered.

"**Please excuse me for saying it, but she is not an l'Cie."**

"True she is not at the moment. But I've seen the inevitable future and I clearly saw the brand of Pulse l'Cie," Etro explained "Do not interfere in her life unless she is in very grave danger. Once she becomes an l'Cie, I want you to be her Eidolon."

"**Sorry for asking, but why me? And why did you gave her the piece of your power? It will be much harder to keep Chaos at bay."** Odin stated.

Etro glared at Odin for his bluntness and the Eidolon slightly flinched under her gaze. Yes, Eidolons were mechanical beings, but even they had had some emotions.

Etro answered nonetheless "You and she are alike, Odin, and in my opinion you would get along very well. You would be a good team in the future. As for why I gave her the power, I already explained the reasons. As for the Chaos energy – don't worry. While I will be in a slumber, my powers still will be able to hold it at bay. For now there's nothing to worry about."

"**As you say, Divine Etro,"** Odin answered and with a final bow disappeared in the shadows of Valhalla.

"All hope lies with you, Claire Farron. Or should I say, Lightning?" were the last words Etro said before she submerged in her slumber.

* * *

**END!**

Oh boy, for some reason I'm all excited with this. My second story and all that. *sigh* It means more work for me anyway...

I really hope everything was understandable. As I said, plot will be a bit different than the cannon. I also promise to look deeper into character's inner thoughts.

If you like what you read and if you favorited or followed me as a writer, check out my facebook page! The link for the page is in my profile here (there also explanation on why I created the page in the first place).

Thanks for the reading!


	2. Chapter 2 To become a Leader

**Hey guys! Next chapter's finally here. Sorry for it's extreme shortness, but I just didn't want to mix this chapter with the chapter where the main plot starts. This chapter is very important in the story nonetheless.**

**And thanks for those few reviews. I'm glad you find it intriguing.**

** On with the story then!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**To become a Leader**

**-A day after Lighning's 20th birthday-**

Lightning, previously known as Claire, entered the main hall of Guardian Corps base. It was a large room with almost to no furniture and with a stage at the back of the room. This large hall was mainly used for announcing important news or hosting army based events.

"_Everyone's here,_" Lightning thought.

Indeed. The hall was crowded with numerous soldiers and officers of various ranks – some were chatting with each others, whereas more experienced and veteran soldiers were observing the crowd with slight anxiety and worry.

Lightning's lips twitched in a small smile seeing the looks of more experienced warriors. She liked people who were serious about their job; serious about keeping someone's safety. Not like certain amateur group called 'NORA'. Lightning frowned at the thought of those amateurs.

Yes, NORA were occasionally slaying monsters and protecting people. But to be honest, they were nothing but trouble. Several times members of NORA were getting in Lightning's way when she was doing a mission, putting both Lightning and themselves in danger. Aside from slaying monsters and putting themselves in danger, they were also causing various mayhem around the city. Nothing serious though. Lightning disliked that group and she has yet to meet their leader.

"_Snow. What a stupid name, really,_" Lightning thought as she got closer to the stage. "_I still want to meet that guy Serah was talking about. Need to show him his place._"

She touched the handle of her weapon, the Blazefire Saber, in anticipation. It was a habit she developed after she got this weapon. A year after she joined the army, on her 17th birthday. Lieutenant Amodar himself gave this gunblade as a present with words _'I don't know where you were training and what training you were undergoing, but even at this young age you're one of the brightest, fast learning and promising soldier. A genius, if I may say. Today's your birthday and I want to give you this blade – the Blazefire Saber. This weapon is given only to those of great skill and potential. I can't wait to see you doing some great feats out there. Enjoy your birthday, Lightning, and let this blade serve you well.'_

Lightning let go of her blade, which was folded into gun mode and put into special sheath, and remembered all the battles she had with this blade. She smiled "_It served me well indeed._"

"Sergeant Lightning," someone called.

Lightning turned around and, with unimpressed gaze, looked who called her. It was one of the soldiers who frequently accompanied her on her missions, with a one yellow stripe on his Guardian Corps pauldron, which meant that Lightning was above him in rank.

"What is it?" Lightning asked as the soldier approached her.

"Do you know why are we gathered here?"

"I have no idea. Maybe something happened," Lightning dryly replied. She didn't like when someone asked stupid questions. If it was an emergency meeting then only higher ups will know what it was about.

"Right. I thought you may know because you're higher rank and all," the soldier replied and dismissed himself.

"_If I knew I wouldn't be standing here with the crowd,_" the pink haired, purple eyed woman thought.

Lightning made her way across the crowd to the far left side of the large hall. She once again touched the handle of her weapon in anticipation and leaned against the wall and folded her arms, silently waiting when this meeting will be over. While she was waiting she submerged in her own thoughts.

"_I wonder how Serah's doing. Probably being troublesome as always,"_ she weakly smiled "_Ever since I met Divine Etro things were going for better. My stamina, speed and even strength improved. I could learn things just at one go. That was what helped me to combine my army work and schoolwork. Sounds impossible, but meeting Etro herself sounds impossible as well,_" she said and looked at her palm.

With a small thought and little willpower she summoned a small electrical current which ran across her opened palm. She quickly hid it by making a fist and folding her arms back.

"_Magic. It helped me a lot, especially on my solo missions. And that's where my nickname came from – __struck fast as lightning, hard as thunder. And let's __not __forget I'm proficient at lightning and __ice__ magic. Only l'Cie were supposed to be able to use magic, but I'm certainly not __an l'Cie__. Or maybe I am? That circular tattoo on the back of my neck and my new purple eyes… Am I Etro's l'Cie? No, I doubt it;" _Lightning mused _"As far as legends go Etro was goddess without power to create, __thus she couldn't make a l'Cie."_

It's not the first time she thought about these things. Yes, she was given power, great power, and she quickly developed it on her own. She had to hide the magic from other people, but she wasn't afraid to show her speed, strength and the fact the she learns really fast. She still didn't figure out what she has to do though.

"_I'm not __a l'Cie__ yet the facts clearly shows that I am one – I've got magic and increased capabilities, and I've got a task which I have to figure out on my own,"_ she frowned _"Do I regret it? No. If it will protect the Cocoon and Serah, I have no regrets in accepting it."_

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a loud voice echoed throughout the hall, calling for the attention.

Lightning came out of her thoughts and looked at the stage. It was Lieutenant Amodar himself. The hall immediately went silent.

"Thank you!" Amodar said "Sorry for the long wait. You might be wondering why I called you here today, right?"

Loud murmurs of agreement echoed throughout the hall.

"_Get to the point already,_" Lightning thought. She hated to waste time.

"Let's not waste any time for pleasantries then," the Lieutenant said as he looked at Lightning with knowing smile.

"_Tch._"

"Lightning," Amodar called "Come here, up on the stage."

"W-What?"

"Come on, don't be shy," the man laughed.

Everyone silently stared at Lightning. The woman didn't even flinch at the stares.

"_I wonder what did I do to deserve this,"_ obeying the order, Lightning made her way through the crowd to the stage. It wasn't difficult – everyone were stepping away from Lightning's way, making a clear path to the stage.

Lightning stepped on the stage and asked Amodar "What is this about, Lieutenant?"

"Yesterday was your birthday, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well I've got a present for you, Lightning."

Lightning raised an eyebrow "A gift? I don't want to be rude, sir, but why in front of all people?"

Amodar laughed "What? Are you shy?"

"No, sir, just curious."

"You'll see in a minute. Firstly, how long has the Blazefire Saber served you?" Amodar asked.

"For three years, sir. It's the best weapon I've ever had. To be honest, it's my favorite one," Lightning honestly replied.

"Oh I can see that. You're always with it. I sometimes wonder if you sleep with it too," Amodar laughed and Lightning couldn't help but smile as well "All jokes aside," The large man waved a hand and two soldiers came out from behind the scenes.

One of the soldier had a long, simple wooden box in his hands, whereas the other one had a small box made of black, shiny leather.

The soldier with the black leather box passed the box to Amodar and the other soldier placed the bigger box next to the man. They both went back behind the scenes after a quick "Sir."

All humor and amusement gone from Amodar's face, he loudly said to Lightning and the whole hall "Lightning. You've been with us for four long years. Four long years of endless training, missions and fighting. To be blunt, you're one of the best soldiers we have and had ever produced – you're fast, you're strong, you're reliable and always keep calm head despite any situation. All your missions are always total success. Not once there were any casualties when you had to lead a squad to a dangerous mission."

Lightning didn't know where this was going and what it all was about but she was very curious about what's in those boxes.

"For the last year we gave you more and more dangerous missions where you had to lead a squad. The missions were anything between slaying a random large monster spawning near Bodhum or leading a full force assault on terrorist main camp. In last four years you've shown great growth as a soldier, leader and as a person all together. Countless soldiers in Guardian Corps looks up to you and even PSICOM higher ups have heard about you. For the last year we gathered immense feedback on you and almost everyone of them had been good. There were some reports stating your cold-like nature or some mysteriousness, but everyone has flaws. Besides I think it just adds to your serious and no-nonsense nature. After two years as a simple soldier you were promoted to a Sergeant rank. A sergeant at 18! And now, I think, it's time for your another promotion!"

Lightning's eyes widened and she even stepped back, shock clearly evident in her crystal bright, purple eyes. "W-What? P-Promotion?"

"You heard it right!" Amodar loudly said and opened the black leather box.

A dark purple pauldron neatly rested in the box's black cloth. The pauldron had two shining orange stripes. Just like Amodar.

Lightning, still wide eyed, glanced from pauldron to Amodar, and from Amodar back to pauldron, totally at loss of words.

"Lightning Farron, after all your hard work and determination, after countless successful missions, and with agreement of all Guardian Corps higher ups, I promote you to a Lieutenant rank!"

Lightning made some steps forward and with shaking hands took off her old, brown pauldron and threw it to ground. Still with slightly shaking hands she took the beautiful new purple pauldron and attached it to where her old one was. She then realized that she is the first ever person to be promoted to a lieutenant in such an age. AND after only four years of service.

"Word to you, Lieutenant Lightning," Amodar cheekily said and stepped aside.

Lightning stepped forward, her new pauldron on her shoulder, and looked into the crowd. She saw some jealous glares but most of the soldiers were very happy about her.

After a small silence, she started "I'm really at loss of words. Never in my life I expected to be promoted to Lieutenant. Well, so soon anyway," some soldiers in the crowd chuckled "I will only say – thank you. Thank you for your support, for your understanding," after a brief silence she continued "You know, when I just entered in the army, no one believed me. I was only 16 back then. But I made my way through the ranks, I showed that I'm not weak and should be considered as your equal. And here I am, standing in front of you as a lieutenant. I want to say one more thing – I didn't and don't do it for myself. I do it for Serah, my family, and for the city of Bodhum. I strive to keep them safe. And it's an honor and privilege to do so as a Lieutenant. Thank you!"

The crowd was stunned at Lightning's speech. It's the first time they heard her talk so much, so emotionally. On missions she was usually like 'Do that!' or 'Don't get in trouble!' and she never really talked with anyone outside the missions. But everyone knew she cared about them, that she was worried about them when they were in danger. They admired that. Admired that she could be cold, emotionless and strong on the outside, but at the same time caring on the inside. A true leader, a true soldier.

Lightning was honored to keep Bodhum safe as a lieutenant, whereas soldiers were honored to work under Lightning's command. They felt safe that way. They felt safe because Lightning never allowed to die anyone on her watch. The soldiers were sure that under Lightning's command, they get to live another day.

After brief and awkward silence, the crowd erupted in loud cheers and clapping. Some were even loudly shouting "Lightning! Lightning! Lieutenant Lightning!"

Lightning even slightly blushed under such cheers and applause. And she totally felt it _"Oh god I'm blushing! What's wrong with me today?!"_

"Alright, alright, calm down folks. The poor women gonna faint with so much blood going into her head!" Amodar laughed. Lightning couldn't help but blush even deeper at that. She was caught off guard with this promotion and all her 'mess with me and you're a goner' stature was gone in the wind.

"Alright, now I think it's really enough," Amodar loudly said and slowly everyone calmed down until the hall was dead silent as before.

"Before we finish here today, I've got a present for you, Lightning. Both birthday present and promotion present," Amodar picked the other box from the floor. The one which was much simpler and longer. He gave it to Lightning. "Open it."

Lightning did as she was told and opened the box. There, in another black cloth, a long black and yellow blade rested. It was similar to her Blazefire Saber but at the same time very different. It was thinner and more elegant in design than her current weapon. She picked the blade and her eyes widened and she marveled at the lightness of this weapon. It weighted almost nothing. She carefully placed the wooden box on the ground and examined the weapon.

"It's a gunblade, just like your Blazefire Saber which means it can transform into gun mode in the same way as your current weapon. But. There are some differences – firstly, I think you've already noticed it, it's feather-light. Secondly, it transforms into gun form much quicker, and thirdly it holds much more bullets. Give it a try, swing it few times," Amodar said as he smiled.

And Lightning did just that. The weapon was indeed feather-light, it was like extension of her own arm. She swing it vertically, horizontally, diagonally, going from one stance to another. She fought with an imaginary opponent, evading and counterattacking nonexistent attacks, thrusting the yellow sword forward and then immediately slashing to the side, while occasionally changing the form of the gunblade, with each swing going faster and faster. The weapon was so light allowing to reach speed Lightning never dreamed of. Her hands and weapon was nothing but a blur to other people eyes, leaving a trail of yellow shadow wherever her weapon went.

Amodar wisely took some large steps back, or else if he got caught in this deadly dance he was sure he would be one head shorter.

To finish the deadly dance of swift death Lightning jumped and did some lightning quick strikes in the midair, then spun around her axis while transforming the blade into gun form and landed on her toes in kneeling position, aiming her yellow gunblade to an imaginary opponent in front of the stage.

Lightning wasn't even panting.

Amodar clapped his hands and the whole hall joined him. After a minute of clapping and another faint blush from Lightning, the older Lieutenant said "That was marvelous, Lightning. Such speed, such technique..."

"I love it. It's like the extension of my arm," she said as she transformed the gunblade to blade form and then back to gun form. She took out her Blazefire Saber and put her new weapon in her holster which freely hung a bit under her but. "What it's called?"

"That's the newest model of the gun blades. The Axis Blade. Main feature of this weapon is it's speed and light wight."

"The Axis Blade," Lightning mused.

"Let it serve you well, lieutenant. I want you in my office tomorrow 9am sharp. Now with your promotion you've got more responsibilities which means more work. Everyone's dismissed. Thank you for coming here."

Slowly the soldiers left the hall.

"Can I keep the Blazefire Saber?" Lightning suddenly asked.

Amodar laughed "Well of course. It's your weapon after all. Can't wait to see your performance on future missions, lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir. It really means a lot to me. The promotion I mean," Lightning said.

"Think nothing of it," Amodar waved his hand "You're a prodigy here, Lightning. Your skill is undeniable and I think the promotion will only improve it."

Lightning nodded "Until tomorrow then, sir," and went for the exit.

"Hey Lightning."

Lightning stopped and turned around, her cape-like scarf swaying behind her. "Yes, sir?"

"You don't don't have to be so formal with me anymore, Lightning. Use my name from now on."

"Yes, si-" she smiled "Yes, Amodar."

Lightning left the Guardian Corps building and immediately felt the cold evening breeze caressing her skin.

"_Lieutenant, huh?"_ Lightning though as she looked into star filled sky _"One more step closer to my promise to keep __Cocoon safe. __To keep people safe,"_ she then smirked and headed in her home's direction, touching the handle of her new Axis Blade _"Serah's gonna be shocked."_

She then stopped and looked back at the Guardian Corps main building.

_"My skill is undeniable? But will it be enough?..."_

* * *

**END! of the chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**As I said, sorry for the shortness of the chapter but it's very important in the storyline. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
